1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and machine for cutting pipes, or piping, and then particularly for cutting welded pipes, or piping, in the vicinity of a pipe welding machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe welding machines for continuously welding pipes, or tubes, have undergone very rapid development in recent years, and present day welding machines are capable of handling 200 m of piping, per minute in the case of piping of smaller dimensions, and can be expected to reach a future capacity of up to 300 m of welded piping, or tubing, per minute.
For reasons of productivity, it has been found advangeous, and in many cases even necessary, to effect at least one cutting operation in direct connection with the welding machine, and in order not to limit the capacity of the welding machine in this case, the cutting equipment used must have at least the same capacity as the welding machine, although pipe cutting equipment which will satisfy these capacity requirements is not yet commercially available.